A Collection of One-Shots
by Arya Rocks
Summary: This is just a collection of Inheritance Cycle one-shots! They will all vary in length, topic, point of views, characters, ratings and other things! Just give it a quick read to see what you think! Hope you enjoy all the o/s I post! Yes, these are all written by me! No, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle! It all belongs to C.P.!
1. Chapter 1: Night

**A/N: I have decided to write a compilation of one-shots. Each will be based off the Inheritance Cycle characters. Also, each one will have a different plot. One may be about dying, and the other about the confession of love-who knows! Some plots will be used twice-if the need pops up-, but with a different character starring in it. The POVs (Point of Views) will also vary. None, I assure you, will be in second person! Mostly first or third! Moreover, these o/s (one-shots) will vary in length also. Some will be 100 words long to maybe 10,000 words long-I highly doubt that though, but I may try to write one that long. Some will be centered on a certain character or characters! I'll have some more info about the chapter at the bottom, so I'll see you at the bottom my fellow readers! Additionally, rating will go from K to T. I'll post a warning before every shot. Some of them will have explicit torture scenes (which, personally, are my favorite to write), disturbing thoughts and images, suicide, or unbelievable depression. I love to write about dark things. Though I wonder why? Anyways, after stating that, there will be a warning posted before the chapter if you wish to skip it and move onto the next o/s then you may! (If there is another o/s that is!) **

**Also, I'm not going to update this regularly. Heck! I don't even update the stories I'm serious about on a regular basis! So, this might not be updated a lot! Only when I have writer's block or I'm bored! But I will probably keep adding onto this whenever the mood strikes me! **

**Oh, some of these may happen in modern times! So, yeah, another note! **

**Anyways, here is the chappie! Hope you find it to your expectations! It is supposed to be sarcastic and humorous-if you find it to be either one, or both!**

**RATING: K+**

**There is some minor kissing. It's just basically pure fluff! **

**Night**

The frigid nighttime air snipped at my heels. I ran through the snow-covered forest, glancing behind me every now and then. I darted through the maze of trees. Their branches layered with the slushy, white snow. My breathing was ragged, and I could barely see my hands in front of my face.

A tree branch tripped me, and I found myself hurling towards the icky snow. My throat burned, and I longed to take a break from running. I lay down in the snow, staying silent. An owl, screeching, penetrated the silence. I heard the crunch of boots. I pushed myself upwards, and made a mad dash through the forest.

I saw a clearing up ahead. I could sense that the purser was growing closer. The hairs on my neck stood tall in fright. I was going to die. At least I'll die in these lovely woods, even if they are creepier at night. The purser was closing the distance, in any second they would be here.

Right then I decided I wasn't going down without a fight. My body twirled to face the threat. My face was probably flushed from sprinting through the frost air. I took one last look up at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night, and it was an honor to die under these twinkling stars.

A twig snapped to my left, and I whirled to face it. My brain picked up on the sound of snow crunching under heavy boots. I stuck my hands outwards, like I was pressing them against a wall. My black hair stuck to my face. I was drenched in sweat.

A man sauntered into the clearing. He had a triumphant twinkle in his eyes, and a smug smile graced his perfect face. His warm, brown eyes stared deep into mine. His breathing was just as ragged as mine. One hand was behind his back and it popped out.

This is it, I thought to myself. I was pelted with a slushy substance. The snowball hit my face, I coughed. I wiped the cold snow from my face, and I bounded towards the handsome man. My body collided with his, and we were sent down to the icy ground. I grabbed the man's hands and pinned them above his head.

His eyes were blazing with an emotion. I smiled brightly at him, and he smiled one just as brightly back at me. His arms wound around my waist, and I laid my head upon his sculpted chest. We lay in the snow for a long time, just listening to each other's breathing. His steady heart beat was luring me into the realm of dreams. I kept my eyes opened though.

I lifted my head up, and look deep into his eyes. I became lost in those warm, brown orbs. I leaned down, and touched my mouth to his. Our kiss was filled with passion and love. Oh, how I loved this man, he was my everything. I would never tire of him, and I would always love him. He held my heart. My heart would only ever belong to him.

We broke away, grasping for breath. A breathtaking smile lit up his face. My thoughts were immediately scattered from that smile. I kissed him one more time, this one not as long but filled with the same passion and love.

"I love you," I stated proudly. I was proud I could love him freely, and proud I could say it out loud.

"As I love you," he exclaimed just as proudly. It took him a long time just to say those heart wrenching words. Especially after I buffed his advances for so long, he wasn't so confident anymore. As always, my heart skipped a beat.

"Never leave me, Eragon." I demanded softly. I knew I couldn't live without him, he was my life.

"I won't. I will always be there my beautiful Arya." He promised quietly. He kissed my lips to seal away his promise. "We will always be together." He stroked my cheek softly. I turned my head and lightly kissed his palm. He shot me a tender smile.

I love him with every fiber of my being. He was my world. He completed me. Eragon understood me in ways that other people couldn't. He knew me better than I know myself. I knew him like the back of my hand. I loved this man for him. I loved him for his kind heart, joyful smile, unflinching courage, and his faith in me. He believed in me when I couldn't. Eragon was my strength. He was also my weakness too. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was our unending love for each other. I would love him beyond the realm of death. I would love him even into the afterlife.

I snuggled deeper into his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me. We stayed under the canopy of snowy branches. Looking at the starry sky, enjoying each other's presence, I knew this was my life. I knew where I belonged. I found my home.

**A/N (2): My first one-shot for this collection! I hope you enjoyed it! It's just pure fluff! I wanted to give you guys a break from my dark side! So, I decided to write something sweet! I love Eragon and Arya! I think they are a dynamic duo! Anyways, please leave me a review! **

**I'm out,**

**Arya Rocks! **


	2. Chapter 2: End

**A/N (1): Well, I'm bored. So, to help my boredom, I'm writing this little number out! Here's a second one-shot for you guys to devour! **

**Rated: T for some violence, sad stuff, and a character death! **

**Characters: Eragon, Arya, Shuriken and Saphira! **

**Yes, you read right, an important character will die in this o/s! So, don't read it and then flame me! I warned you beforehand! **

**Anyways, here's the newest o/s!**

**End **

Eragon watched…Time seemed to stand still. The entire world froze in that one moment. He watched, transfixed, as his mighty dragoness seemed to pause in her descent toward the ground. Complete horror washed over his features. His mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Suddenly, time moved forward faster than ever before. The sapphire dragoness was hurling toward the ground. Eragon prayed she would snap open her wings at the last possible second. She didn't. Her gigantic body collided with the muddy ground. The loud thud mingled in with the violent thunder, creating an earsplitting thud.

He heard another roar, this one filled with the sweetness of victory. Eragon glanced up the dark sky. He saw a lick of flames light up the dark sky. Rain pelted all around him. He didn't care. He didn't care about nothing anymore. His soul had been ripped in half. He couldn't believe it. This was all just a terrible nightmare. He would wake up and she would ask why he was so restless in his sleep. He would confess his hellish nightmare to her. His beautiful dragoness would reassure him that it wouldn't happen. They would both make it out alive.

However, to his horror and agony, it wasn't a nightmare. He was living in reality. His soul partner was gone. He clearly recalled what happen to cause his dragoness to come crashing down into the ground. What caused her to fall in a dead heap, never to move again.

_ Eragon watched as the two dragons battled it out. A huge, black dragon stalked the dark sky. Lightning flashed with intensity. A smaller sapphire dragon was streaking toward the black one. The black dragon raised his maw and released an earthshaking roar. The dragon knew he was being challenged. Eragon could practically feel the bloodlust that emanated from the dragon. His dragoness let loose a roar of her own. It rivaled the black dragon's roar. They were both ready to fight to the death. This would be a battle that the victor would never forget. _

_ The entire Varden stood behind Eragon. Arya was at the forefront however. When Eragon looked at her, her eyes were trained on his other half. He resumed watching the battle. The entire battlefield had halted their fighting to watch the storm that was brewing above them. Every man and woman had their eyes honed in on the two dragons. _

_ With a loud, echoing bang the dragons began their fight. Saphira slung her tail outwards, aiming towards the black dragon's massive chest. The black dragon ducked underneath. He then surged forward, hitting Saphira in her chest. Saphira sunk her massive teeth into the black dragon's neck. The black dragon didn't make a sound of pain. Instead, it swiped its claws. Saphira barely moved in time to dodge the deadly talons. By doing this, she released her hold on the black dragon. Said dragon was darting at her. His maw opened to reveal massive, ivory teeth. They were a good three to four inches longer than Saphira's. _

_ Saphira beat her wings, willing them to carry her up. She sailed over the black dragon. She swung her tail, connecting with the black dragon's side. The opposing dragon snapped his long neck around, biting deep into her tail. Saphira let out a screech of anguish. Saphira bent her large body. A torrent of flames left her maw. The flames hit the black dragon right in the face. The dragon let go of his dragon's tail. Saphira quickly moved away. _

_ The black dragon then decided it was time he used his own fire. A huge column of flames came rushing at his dragoness. She flew to the left, avoiding the flames. She went barreling into the other dragon, making sure to rake the black dragon's soft underbelly with her talons. However, the black dragon discharged his flames again. They hit Saphira's neck. She went underneath the larger dragon. The two turned to face each other. Now they were angry. Now they were ready to taste blood. _

_ They rushed at each other. The larger dragon tilted his body upwards a few seconds before collision. Saphira was met with his deadly front claws. The black dragon sunk his ivory talons into Saphira's chest. His neck turned down, his maw opened, and his teeth sunk extremely deep into his dragoness' neck. Saphira let out a gurgled cry. _

_ Blood spurted from the dragon's chest and neck. It rained down from the sky. It hit the ground, soaking it in red liquid. The black dragon ripped its teeth out violently. Eragon could hear the skin being peeled away from his dragon. The black dragon then ripped its claws out. Eragon looked at its claws. Chunks of Saphira's hide hung in tatters on the larger dragon's talons. _

_ Eragon opened his mouth to scream when his dragon came thundering downwards. _

Eragon shot off like an arrow to his fallen half. His sword sliced anybody who dared to stop him. He ran faster than he had ever before.

When he reached his dragoness, he fell down onto his knees. A shriek filled with pure anguish pierced the sky. Thunder drowned out his scream however. Rain was intertwining with his tears. His heart pounded his chest.

_Saphira! _His mind cried out, hoping she would answer him. All he received was dead silence. _No! No! NO! _He shouted. He didn't notice Arya flinch from his mental shout.

His dragoness, his other half, his soul partner was…gone. She was dead. She left him alone. He hugged his dragoness around her neck. He didn't notice the pool of blood that was staining his cloths where he was kneeling. He didn't care about anything. His only reason to care was gone. She had entered the afterlife.

Eragon was crying, the tears never stopping. He had managed to defeat Galbatorix, but lost his dragoness to the insane dragon that was wreaking havoc above. Eragon felt like half his soul and heart had been torn out of him. He felt hollow on the inside. He heard another thud, this one not eardrum bursting loud. He looked up in time to see the black dragon land on the ground. A spear was lodged in the dragon's large eye.

Eragon felt grim satisfaction that the dragon was killed. He was bitter that he wasn't the one to deal death to the dragon though. Eragon wished could have killed that dragon. He would have made it feel the pain he was feeling. However, he knew his thinking was irrational. That damned dragon could feel no pain. It only felt fury and bloodlust. It knew no emotions. It knew nothing. Nothing but insanity and a hunger for blood, that was all that dragon knew. It wasn't respected like a creature like that should have been. The large dragon had been so twisted that it wasn't even a dragon anymore. It was a bloodthirsty monster. Nothing more, nothing less in Eragon thought.

He scanned his dragon's body. Blood was flooding from the wounds on her neck and chest. A new wave of misery washed over the young rider. He cried harder. Tears streamed down his heartbroken face. He didn't realize he was screaming bloody murder. He buried his face in her hide.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Green eyes looked at him. They were filled with concern, anguish, and hopelessness. Eragon just turned his hand away, shook off her hand, and continued to cry over the loss of his most precious part of himself.

He felt no connection. He couldn't discern it. Nothing was there anymore; it had vanished the moment she died. He wept. Eragon didn't know how long he wept, but he kept at it. Soon, his tears stopped and his throat felt like it had been deprived of water for years.

A strong force hauled him upwards. Green eyes once again met brown. Two arms wound around his waist. His head was invaded with a fragrance of freshly crushed pine needles. He buried his face in ebony hair and let loose another body racking sob.

Green eyes didn't say anything, just held him. Eragon finally got control, well a little control. He looked and noticed green eyes was Arya. Eragon merely nodded his head at her. She let him go.

Eragon walked around his dragoness' body. Agony coursed through him. He wouldn't live through this. He needed to join her in the afterlife. He wanted to join her. He wasn't complete unless she was here with him. She was gone. He was gone with her.

"Saphira," he whispered softly. Unspeakable sadness was covering that lone word. Arya still stood silently, letting the young rider take his time. She wasn't going to rush him. No, he needed time to grieve.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked the dead dragoness. He looked outraged when there was no answer. "Why!" He screamed loudly. "You shouldn't have left me! You weren't supposed to!" Arya watched as the rider yelled. Fury was etched into every feature on his face, except his eyes. His eyes were filled with a bottomless sadness. They were lifeless and filled with pain.

Arya stood, observing the rider's actions.

Eragon fell to his knees again. He lifted his head and screamed up at the heavens. He screamed for a good time, pouring all his anger and sadness into that scream.

"SAPHIRA COME BACK!" He yelled! "Please," he whimpered. He pleaded for her to come back to him. He even shook her head. "Please!" He cried out again. He begged and hollered, yet the mighty dragoness never moved.

Eragon refused to believe she was gone. She would come back! He knew she would. She didn't. She didn't move or snort. She sat there unmoving. Finally, realization sunk in. Saphira was never coming back. She was gone for good. This set off Eragon once again.

The rain continued to come down in a never-ending stream.

As night came around, the rain finally stopped. The moon poked out of the pocket of clouds. The stars remained hidden. Moonlight silhouetted three figures. A young man who was on his knees with sobs tearing out of his mouth. A woman who had tears falling in crystal droplets down her milky flesh. A dragon whose sapphire scales was dulled. The moon seemed to be crying also that night. It felt the sense of great loss from the rider.

With his sobs deafen, the rider fell into an uneasy slumber. He tossed and turned, begging for his dragoness to return to him. However, she wouldn't. She always left before he could reach out and catch her.

The rider would never feel whole again. He shall forever be missing a piece of himself. The biggest piece of him was gone. It would never be returned. He would forever be incomplete. His dragoness was gone. He would never hear her voice. He would never hear her laugh that sounded like grinding rocks. He would never experience the joy of flying on her back. He would never sense that bond. He would never have her by his side again. He was alone. He was all alone. He was alone and miserable. He had nothing. He had lost everything.

The sapphire dragoness was his everything. She was his life. She was his air. She was his soul. She was his heart. He couldn't survive without her. He would surly die before long. A person couldn't live with half a soul. He had to die eventually and probably soon. He hoped he did. He didn't want to continue life. His life was pointless without her. His world was dark. Saphira was his bright light. That light had been snuffed out. He had no reason to live. He didn't have the will to live. Eragon wanted to die and as soon as possible.

Eragon Bromsson was filled with despair that could never be healed. He would forever walk about the land without his other half. He had no reason to continue walking this land. His reason was torn harshly away from him. He would die. He would make sure of it. He would die by tomorrow evening. He would stab himself, or something. He would be reunited with his dragoness once again. Eragon was prepared to face death on the coming morn. Besides, he had nothing to live for. He had nothing. He was empty and hallow, a shell of his old self. He had died the moment his dragoness did.

He was nothing. He was absolutely nothing. Nothing mattered.

He was surrounded by nothingness. That was all there was and ever will be.

**A/N (2): Ohhh that was major sadness to write! I love Saphira, trust me I do! I just wanted to type this out! Man, that was depressing! The next one will be much lighter! Well, maybe! **

**Oh, in case you didn't get it, the black dragon was Shuriken! Yes, Eragon slaughtered Galbatorix, but Saphira died in her battle! Galbatorix is DEAD! Saphira is just dead also. **

**Anyways, leave a review on how you this chapter made you feel emotionally! **

**Once again, please do not flame me. Explain it in a calm fashion, please! **

**Oh! Thanks to all who favorited or followed this story! **

**Now onto the one review!**

**Lotrharrypotter3: Thank you! I do too as you can see! No there not lol But they always plague my mind! I can't do humorous stories lol! I might make that my mission on my next one-shot! Make it a humorous one-shot! Yeah, I think I'll do that! Especially after this little number! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Thank you for being the first reviewer! I will mention you after this is complete. I will say you were my first reviewer for this story! I hope you continue reading! **

**Thank you to the lone reviewer! It means a lot to me that you reviewed this collection! **

**A depressed,**

**Arya Rocks **


End file.
